Big Bang
The Big Bang was a huge Tyadi surge from the year 1250. It was caused by an enormous black pearl, which exploded turning a peaceful and prospering land of Mortia, into a barren wasteland. It is considered to be one of worst Cataclysms in the NevenTale. Genesis of the Cataclysm Even after the Great Seal, with all the Tyadi flowing into the world, it seemed to have stayed intact. Back then, nobody understood that the Tyadi must be present in some region, in some form. Nearly no monsters evolved from animals living in Mortia. Artemis, a scholar from United Mage Association's , brought out a thesis that the entire Tyadi energy might be accumulating the same way the White Pearls have been forming. In year 853 he wrote a dissertation "The Black Pearl", where he stated that just the way as the Tyadi Gemstones can form in the same crystalic form as the Saeli stone, the Black Pearls must exist. No one wanted to believe, believe they existed. For they have been forming deep in the Halyut Mines where noone has ever been. The first black Pearl has been discovered after nearly a five hundred years, by the year 1248, the Black Pearl Deposits have been reached. They have still been scattered between the Saeli Pearls, hence the excavation hasn't been stopped. Despite multiple precautions, that mining an unstable and deadly element is hazardous, the greed of the Halyut people won because the lower they went, the bigger the pearls have been. In year 1250 , two years after the black pearl discovery, the Halyut people have uncovered a black pearl, of an unimaginable size. Over one meter in it's diameter. They have commited the worst mistake of their lives - they have decided to take the large crystals out of the mine. Most mages fled from the city, being afraid of the power, lurking inside of the gemstone . Nobody knows what really happened, but the gem has unleashed it's entire energy. The enormous ammount of Tyadi has corrupted the entire Mortia. The King of Mount Egna has been killed which has stopped the water flow. Hasted Evolution The gigantic surge of Tyadi, hasn't only killed the Mount Egna King the worst problem wasn't neither the blown away Mortian Eternal Fire. The worst was the mutation of the living. Tyadi has completely twisted the entire life in the area. *Termanites - Living in Mortia, in three large Termite Mounds. Flying in swarms they are deadly Sistysens. They live in three large mounds in the southern part of Mortia. *Behemoths - Large monsters, probably originated from the Desert Gerbils. They live south of Siron, usually they are dug up in sand in the Monument Valley, they come out once a year when the desertLocust Migrates to collect sand from the Monument valley, which is a very important resource in their breeding cycle. Once the swarm reaches the Valley, the Behemoths come out of sand annoyed by the sound of the Locust wings. *Nomads - The moment after the Big Bang the inhabitants of Mortia had their souls ripped apart. The same fate has faced every living being in the region. As a result souls have combined and the various Nomad Abominations came to existence. Animals such as Lizards, Spiders, Hyena's, Scorpions and Snakes combined with humans creating ferocious mutants. Ever since then, the Onorico pass had been transformed into a fortress with over ten platoons of Hunters and a hundred mercenaries. They were supposed to to push off any potential threat that may come to Oronia from Mortia through the Onorico mountain pass. After the land has dried up, only the most durable Nomads stayed alive, hiding and hunting through out the Mortia: **Lizaads - Lizard Nomads **Scorpads - Scorpion Nomads **Hyeads - Hyena Nomads **Snakads - Snake Nomads *Erucas - Mutated Wyrms